


No Excuses, No Delay, You're My Baby And I Want You To Stay

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Moceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Dee Anguis Serpen is a greaser. Rough, and tough, and cool.Patton O'Heartly is decidedly not. He's bright, bubbly, and as expressive as they come.Maybe they don't run in the same circles, but.They'll make it work.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	No Excuses, No Delay, You're My Baby And I Want You To Stay

Patton O'Heartly was the new kid in town. Emphasis on _was_. Transferring schools at the beginning of senior year hadn't been fun, and coming to a new school didn't make things easier, but he managed.

Nothing a bit of positivity couldn't help! He was lucky when in almost no time at all, he'd made some genuine friends that made it easier to pretend he wasn't still a novelty to the whole place. They were there for him whenever anyone wanted to give him a hard time for being a little strange to them.

It wasn't so bad really, and he knew that he liked to express himself differently then what seemed to be considered normal for the people that lived here, what with his bright colors and long skirts. That didn't stop the hard stares that he could never seem to shake from the strangers who didn't bother getting too close to him.

Until Dee Serpen had gone and gotten the pattern of snakeskin all along the side of his face. Suddenly Patton was no longer the shock of the town, and he found himself intrigued with this name that people would toss around as easily as his had been.

~

"He's not bad news, at least not anymore," Virgil said, stuffing his hands into the old letterman jacket that he always seemed to wear, even as the weather grew warmer. It wasn't his he had claimed when Patton had questioned him about it, frowning down at the thing while steadfastly wrapping it around himself tighter.

Patton had understood properly when he'd met Roman the basketball player, grinning when they had just so happened to be passing by a game and he had run from the court to press a quick kiss into the other man's cheek.

"Dee just had a bad habit of sticking around shady people. Getting caught up in bad business, and I only know this cause I used to stick with him before we grew apart." He stops short suddenly, casting a side glance over to him, as the flow of students continue around them, and Patton turns to face him properly. "Why so curious all of a sudden? It's not like you've met him before... Have you?"

Patton doesn't understand the reason why his eyes seem to dart from him to something behind him, so he elects to answer the question. Not that he actually knew the reason why he felt so drawn to the other fella, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to figure it out.

Patton grins, "I might just like to meet him. There's something about Dee that I find interesting, and maybe," he hesitates, picturing the other in his mind.

Always smirking, always lounging around in that leather jacket of his, surrounded by the people that he might call friends. They all looked as cool as he did anyways, so he didn't have a hard time believing that they all fit together in a way that he probably wouldn't if he tried.

"Maybe we might get along," he says at last, smile dropping when Virgil only seems to be able to stare at him in surprise, eyes still shifting around, "Is that too silly? There's just something about him that I want to learn and _I_ don't even know what it is. I know it's a long shot and he wouldn't look twice at me-"

"Pat."

He stops talking, finally catching on to the way that Virgil seems to just be looking _past_ him, and he turns around, eyes landing on the very topic of their conversation, hallway empty of every other student that had filled the halls just minutes ago as they all headed out for lunch.

Dee Anguis Serpen leaning cooly against the lockers just beside them and lighting a cigarette, tossing him a lazy grin when they make eye contact.

"I'm kind of curious to learn about what you wanna know about me too," he says, taking a puff before blowing the smoke away from them.

That seemed like a polite gesture, all things considered, Patton thinks distantly.

He was so surprised still, not really knowing what to say, and Virgil didn't appear to have anything to add to this new impromptu conversation either.

Dee appeared unperturbed as he waited patiently for a reply, running a hand through his greased hair to smooth it back, leaving his hand to rest casually on his own shoulder.

What was Patton supposed to say?

"Smoking's bad for your health you know."

Oh lord.

A raised eyebrow as he takes another drag, before taking it out of his mouth, "Yeah?"

"Mhm. My friend was telling me all about the new things scientists and doctors had learned about nicotine, and that they're really trying to get the word out that that stuff's no good for you. The second hand smoke is supposed to be really bad for you too, especially for people with asthma, but I only know that part because I have asthma and not any good experiences with cigarettes."

_Oh lord._

Why wasn't anyone stopping his ability to talk? Patton may not know what he would have wanted to say to one of the toughest people in school, but he's sure that lecturing him on the dangers he was posing to his health was not anywhere near the top ten of his hypothetical list.

Dee pushes off the wall, moving to walk past him, "Good to know, and," he slows down, tossing a wink over his shoulder, "I'd definitely look twice at anyone that was as cute as you are."

Virgil gapes after him, and Patton knows that it's rude to stare, but he can't find it in himself to fault him when he knows that he's mirroring the expression on his own face as they watch the other make it to the end of the hallway.

He seems to contemplate the cigarette in his hand before flicking it into the nearest garbage can before heading out of sight. Maybe not the safest way to dispose of it, but it sure was something.

"What just happened?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what a greaser is? No. Am I still trying and having fun anyways? Yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Edit: There's gonna be more, ao3 just isn't giving me the option to say so?


End file.
